Sick Day
by TheatricalPlacenta
Summary: Sasuke's sick and bed ridden, so what's left to do but have Naruto help him sweat that fever away? SasuNaru.   Gift fic for all my readers that have stuck with me through my shitty stories, and waited for the good ones. This is for you lovies 3 Smut!


**_Sick Day_**

Sasuke was late for training, which was weird because that ass hole is so anal about his attendance record. I've been sitting here rubbing my second forming bruise on my arm. The first one was from me saying good morning to Sakura-Chan and the second was her frustration at Sasuke's absence. Why did I have to be her punching bag!

"Hello~" came our sensei's cheery voice, him being late as usual.

"Sensei!" Sakura jumped to attention her hands on her hips "Where's Sasuke!"

Now usually the phrase that would have come out of her mouth would be "Where were you" but not today.

"Well I'm not sure …." Kakashi's visible eye widened looking over to me, Sasuke nowhere to be found "He never came?"

"Well obviously!" I said exasperated "He's not here" I motioned to the empty space beside me where Sasuke would usually stand.

"Huh" Kakashi blinked, his face disappearing behind his little orange book in a matter of seconds.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura smacked his arm "This is serious! What if he's dead! What if my poor Sasuke is laying in the shower , calling out my name as his blood pours out of the hole in his head from hitting it on the tap!"

"Hmm that is serious" Kakashi rolled his eye looking over to me "You don't seem very concerned. What if Sasuke really is dying?" 

I looked away thinking about what Sakura had said, a dark blush on my face "I don't see why I should care! The damned bastard deserves it!"

Sakura gasped as Kakashi's eye turned into a an upside-down 'U' shape "Of course. That's just what I'd expect from you"

I scoffed, Kakashi calming Sakura down.

Me and Sasuke have been together for about four months….Secretly of course…..Said he didn't want to ruin his Uchiha rep.

"Now, now Sakura, I'll have Naruto go and check on him"

I blinked, my head snapping towards him "What?..."

Kakashi walked over to me leaning in to speak in my ear "Imagine what Sakura would do to Sasuke if he really was dying in the shower hmm? Or passed out cold from a fever…?"

I gulped, Kakashi knowing full well what was going on between me and Sasuke.  
"O-okay" I stuttered shaking all those mental images of my team mates out of my head…..well….my team mates and one who was currently my boyfriend.  
'Why can't I go!" I heard sakura whine as I hurriedly walked away trying to hide my tinged cheeks "If Sasuke's dying, he'll just finish him off!"

I Plugged my ears trying to will away thoughts that originated in the gutter. I'd finish him off….in the shower….

I groaned in frustration thinking about anything that would help me to forget.

Lee Naked….No not enough, the guy has a good body….

Gai Naked….I'm a little disturbed as to why that didn't work….

Lee and Gai going at it…..Okay now I'm scared-WORK DAMMIT-WORK!

I blushed even more from my thoughts, and the fact that people were staring at me….I must have been making funny faces. My nostrils flared as I covered those disturbing thoughts that strangely didn't work, with the Sasuke thing again.

~~~

It took me about fifteen minutes to reach the Uchiha compound, the place deserted and kind of creepy. I never liked this place…..Why Sasuke wanted to live in here, with his past and what not, was beyond me.

I stood on the patio, knocking loudly, calling out "Sasuke where are you!"

I stood there leaning on the door for another two minutes before knocking again, this time harder "Sasuke! Get up you bastard! Come on!"

The door swung open a very disheveled looking Sasuke glaring me down "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep!"

I stared at him my mouth pressing in to a thin line. He stood there in nothing but boxers, his usually pale skin looking even whiter. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes squinty with bags under them "Uhh…..you okay Sasuke?"

"Do I look okay?" he asked me his voice rough'

"Not really no" I said blinking.

"How very observant of you" Sasuke rolled his eyes starting to close the door.

"Hey, wait!" I slammed my hand on the door, forcing it pen. Sasuke stumbled, falling over.

I quickly bent down "Are you okay?" But he pushed me away.

"Fuck off idiot" he growled holding his head as he sat up.

"Sasuke you're burning up" I looked down to his hand that held me a good distance away from him, the heat sinking through my clothes.

"Yeah" His voice was quiet, cracking before he coughed.

"You can't come to training today" I said standing up straight.

"Why do you think I didn't come?" he asked me sarcastically.

I ignored him shutting his front door and locking it.

"What are you doing dobe…?"

"Well I can't leave you here all alone" I stated matter of fact, turning to him "You're as sick as a dog!"

Sasuke stared at me with a bored expression "I never really got that expression…."

"Just….get to bed" I said waving my hands towards the stairs.

Sasuke raised a fine brow questioning my demand.

"I'm going to make you soup bastard, now go rest!" I huffed walking passed him into the kitchen.

"I don't have any soup!" he called to me with his raspy voice.

'Shut up and get up stairs!" I yelled back at him.

~~~

Sasuke wasn't kidding when he said he had no soup….

I searched through the cupboards and all I found was a few packets of rice, and a whole lot of nothing! No cans of soup, no ramen, no instant packets, absolutely nothing! How the hell did this guy live?

I frowned stomping over to the fridge, yanking the door open. Inside was the most vegetables I've ever seen, and all that I ever wish to see in my entire life time. An exasperated sigh escaped my lips as I stared unloading the vegetables and placing them on the counter.

"Looks like I'm going to have to do it the old fashioned way!" I beamed, determined to do this for Sasuke. He'd taken care of me when I was sick before, cooking for me, putting cold towels on my head….

At the time we weren't together but we had definitely had some ….awkward moments that I'd rather not talk about…..

I leaned down taking a large pot from under the sink, the drawer sliding shut. I put it in the sink filling it half way with water, then I put it on the stove.

Piece of cake!

I hummed to myself cutting up celery, carrots, beans, tomatoes, potatoes, and then scraping corn off of it's cob. I placed them all in the pot, smiling brightly as they bobbed around in the liquid. Turning on the stove to medium, I added salt and pepper….a lot of it, and then set to finding spices.

"Hmmm" I stopped my little tune staring at his spice rack on top of the fridge. I'd never actually cooked anything before…..not like this at least….but I know that the old man at Ichiakus had added spices to his broth….I'd watched him do it too…..

I carefully climbed up and on to the counter, picking a few weird sounding things out of the rack "Cayenne pepper…Garlic-oh I like garlic" I smiled setting them down behind me. I went back to the rack and picked up a vile that had some interesting rainbow flakes in it…..Why on earth did Sasuke have rainbow shit in there…

I shrugged the label nonexistent. I'd put it in there for colour I guess….a little rainbow fun should cheer him up.

I hoped off the counter landing clumsily into the table, hissing at the pain in my side.

I dumped some garlic salt in to my soup, some of that bright red pepper stuff, and last but not least that rainbow shit.

I searched for a pot, but I couldn't find one, so I settled for a plate to cover it.

I had waited for at least 10 minutes, getting impatient with how long it was taking "Common you stupid soup" I groaned resting my head on the table, slumping in the chair I was in. This was taking too long…I think it would be easier to just run back to my house grab something that will only take two minutes (like ramen) and get back here to make it…

I stood up quickly walking over to the stove. I lifted the plate cursing when it was hot as hell.

"Shit!" I cursed staring down at the broken plate, the shattering sound reverberating off of the walls.

I listened carefully for anything from Sasuke and sighed in relief when I heard nothing.

I looked into the pot, the water diluted beige, the vegetables being mixed by the bubbling broth.

I grinned going to find a bowl, a ladle, and a spoon.

I guess I had done it! Patience pays off!.

"Smells okay…" I said as I filled the bowl with my own homemade soup. I was sure Sasuke would appreciate it!

I happily ascended the stairs, careful as not to spill the soup. I opened his bed room door at the top of the stairs to the right, peering in to the darkness "Sasuke…?"

I heard a soft breathing, bubbling from a stuffy nose.

"Oi Sasuke…." I walked in turning trying to see in to the dark room "Get up!"

"Make up your mind" I heard him groan "Rest, stay awake, Run a marathon for Christ's sake….."

I Closed the door with my foot, using my left hand to search the wall beside me for the light switch. I smiled at the large white lumps on the bed, Sasuke's hair poking out from the comforter "I made you soup….."

The raven threw the fluffy white blanket down to his feet, squinting over at me as he covered his eyes from the light "You made it…..?"

I nodded reaching his bed, holding the bowl out to him.

Sasuke moved, leaning against the head board, warily staring at the bowl "…..You can't cook"

I frowned sitting on the edge of the queen sized mattress, holding the bowl close to his face "Eat it"

"No" he glared at me sniffling as the steam cleared his sinuses "It's probably poisoned"

"What the hell! It's not poison!" I yelled brining the bowl back to myself "I worked really hard on this you bastard!"

"The potatoes in there are still raw….."He drawled sinking back into the pillows.

I growled turning to set the soup on the night stand "Ass hole"

"Whatever" he grumbled shifting beside me.

I stared at the soup frowning. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up…That asshole, knowing him; he _would_ reject my soup.

"If you think it's so great, you should eat it" His voice was hazy, the tiredness getting the best of him.

"I made it for you….." I lifted the spoon to my lips tasting the warm liquid.

"I never asked you too" He retorted as I sputtered, the soup that I made burning my mouth with a taste equivalent to vomit.

I heard Sasuke chuckle, the bed vibrating with his amusement "Sounds like I'm missing out on a delicious meal dobe"

"Sh-shut up" I rasped breathless from coughing.

The room was silent except for the sounds of me clearing my throat.

I sighed beginning to stand, but Sasuke grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me down onto the mattress beside him. As soon as I landed I was immediately consumed in a white comforter, Sasuke's face inches from mine, his arms wound around me holding the blanket in place "Keep me company" He sounded almost demanding, a smirk on his face.

I blinked at him staring into his coal black eyes, the air under the blanket warm and stuffy, the light cloaking us in a cream colour through the fabric.

I felt my cheeks heat up, my breath mingling with his.

He moved his head a little closer, his forehead pressing against mine, the warmth from his fever making me sweat. The smirk fell from his face, leaving a slight quirk of the lips, his toes playing with mine. Sasuke's chin jutted forward, his lips moving softly against mine, a hum of contentment rumbling through his chest. 

"Hey!" I quickly moved, shoving him away "You're gunna get me sick dumb ass!" I sat up ripping the comforter off me, Sasuke blinking up at me in surprise.  
I felt bad for ruining probably one of the only sweet moments we would have in the next couple of months, but I honestly didn't want to be in his position.

"Didn't have to push me" He rolled over his back to me as he buried himself in the covers again.

"Yeah because 'no' works with you" I rolled my eyes standing "I'll check on you later" I walked to the door shaking my head.

"Hn…" was the only sound he made before I left, making sure I turned off the light before I left.

I sat on the couch , reading one of the many scrolls that the bastard had in his house, most of the big words confusing me and making my head hurt.

I made a face hearing a thump from upstairs, heavy footsteps following.

"It's only been an hour!" I hollered through the house "Go back to sleep!"

The footsteps continued, Sasuke's door opening from up the stairs "I Can't sleep anymore" He said, thumping down the steps like an elephant.

I dropped the scroll on the ground looking over my shoulder as the raven stretched at the foot of the stairs. His muscles ripped under his skin, His neck extended the expanse of white gleaming with sweat, his arms reaching for the ceiling.

"You should take a shower" I commented still staring at him.

He dropped his arms to his sides, rolling his shoulders "That's funny coming from you"

I crossed my arms over my chest as he smirked at me, the red tinge that was apparent on his skin gone now.

"How's your fever?" I asked standing from the couch, stepping on the scroll "Are you warm?" I lifted a hand to his face.

"I'm doing better" he just stood there as I pressed my hand to cheek, raising my eyebrows at the heat.

"You're kidding right? You feel like an oven!" I moved my hand to his neck.

Sasuke shrugged away from me, heading for the kitchen. I followed him "Sasuke, get back to bed!"

"You're not my mother" he stated opening the fridge with a frown on his face "Stop nagging me"

"I've barley spoken to you" my eyes narrowed "The entire time I've been here i-"

"Almost everything you've said has been annoying…just shut up naruto, I have a head ache"  
I clamped my jaw, wanting to yell at the raven but fought against the urge. I sighed sitting at the table, sasuke closing the fridge with a grumble "There's nothing to eat" He said lowly glaring at me "You put all my food into that poison didn't you?"

I blinked realization dawning upon me as an aura of annoyance surrounded him. I smiled sheepishly raising my hands into the air "Sorry….?"

He grabbed my hand dragging me out of the chair.

"What are you doing!" I yelled trying to pull away from him.

He held on tight stopping at the front door. He opened it his dark eyes burning holes into me "Just leave"

I swallowed a forming lump in my throat as I was pushed out the door "Wait!-"

"Go Naruto" he said coldly shutting the door as I turned around. 

I lifted my hand knocking "Sasuke….?"

No answer.

"Sasukeeee-"

Nothing…..

I Sighed walking off the patio, shoving my hands in my pockets.

~~~

I smiled brightly the bags in my hands swinging from side to side. Sasuke would surely appreciate this! I had gotten him all the soup he could think of; most of it being ramen. I had grabbed some tomatoes for him, celery, and carrots…. I'd bought him food with all the money in my pockets.

Stepping up to the patio I switched the bags in my right hand knocking excitedly on the door.

To my surprise the door opened immediately Sakura staring at me "Oh…..Naruto. What do you want?" She said impatiently.

My eyes must have been as large as dish plates when I saw her "What are you doing here?"

"Well!" she opened the door all the way, placing her hands on her hips "I came here to see how things were going, and you weren't even here!"

I stared only one thing coming to my mind "Where's Sasuke….?"

"He's been asleep on the couch ever since I came here" She looked over her shoulder.

"I went to buy food" I held up the bags smiling.

"Thanks" she reached for them, trying to take them but swatted at her hand bravely "Hey I'm coming in!"

"No you're not" she dead panned starting to close the door again.

What was with people and shutting me out? Seriously!

I pushed passed her ignoring her as she tried to raise her voice, but she was cautious of sasukes sleeping figure.

I glanced at him as I went into the kitchen, jealousy forming in the pit of my stomach seeing him only in his boxers STILL.

I dropped the bags on the counter, setting to work on putting the food away. Sakura watched me angrily, looming over my shoulder.

"Naruto, just go, I can take care of Sasuke" She said darkly, he voice sending shivers down my spine.

I didn't know what to do….i didn't want to leave my boyfriend here in the clutches of the pink haired beast….and he'd destroy me if he ever got out of this alive and found out that I left him there with her…..and if I didn't….well I'd die anyway…..

I didn't have time to answer before she had grabbed my ear and started pulling me away from the counter.

"YEOW!" I yelled my ear feeling as if it was going to pop off my head at any given moment. 

I was brought to an abrupt halt, Sakura's free hand covering my mouth firmly. Tears beaded at the corners of my eyes, both our gazes staring at the pale arm that threw itself over the back of the couch, patting it a few times. 

"Na…ruto-?" Sasuke's groggy voice carried through the room.

"Now you've done it" Sakura whispered to me "Don't worry Sasuke he was just leaving!" she chirped happily.

I'd never seen sasuke look so utterly horrified as he shot up, his nails digging in to the couch, his eyes wide and roving over us.

"_What_ are you doing here?" He asked. Whom he was speaking to I was unsure of.

"Get out Naruto" Sakura pushed me towards the door "No worries! He's going!" she repeated escorting me out.

"Sakura…." Sasukes voice was quiet and in a warning tone "I was talking to you mostly"

"Uhh….i came here to look after you" She smiled opening the front door.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't see me like this" He growled.

"Oh it's okay Sasuke I don't mind!"

"Get out" he commanded flopping back onto the couch.

"…O-okay" she hesitated, walking out and taking me with her "Common Naruto"

"Leave Naruto here" we heard Sasuke say before she clo9sed the door.

She looked at me with a spiteful frown. I merely shrugged and re-entered the house before closing the door on the pink haired bitch.  
"Naruto" Sasuke called to me.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you back….?" He asked with an exasperated sigh.

"I went and got you food…." I said rubbing the back of my head.

Sasuke sat up once more, this time swinging his legs of the edge of the couch "Really" He stood up gingerly "Let me guess, Ramen?"

"Well….yeah" I jogged into the kitchen "But not only that!" I opened the bag the rest of the way and started pulling out his vegetables "See?" 

He stood in the door way staring at me as I piled all the ramen up, and placed all the healthy crap in a pile "Yeah I see that"

I turned smiling at him my hands on my hips "I got all your stuff!"

"-Plus ramen" he added sitting at the table "Pass me a tomato"

I Picked up one of the ripe red fruits throwing it to the raven. He caught it eagerly taking a bite. He licked his lips the juices running down his chin, Sasuke a little too hungry to care that he was making a mess. 

He nodded at me swallowing his food "Get me some water"

I obeyed taking a glass from the rack and turning on the tap. I set the cup in front of him watching as he greedily drank the contents.

"Woah…" I blinked as he stood up, hurrying from the kitchen "Sasuke?"

I followed him as he quickly ran up the stairs and hung a left into the washroom. Oh dear…..

I stood in the hall, away from the door, listening as he got sick in the toilet. I heard him groan and then the toilet flushed.

"Sasuke?...you okay?" I asked.

Sasuke emerged from the bathroom as if nothing had happened "I'm fine"

I took his hand, pulling him towards his bedroom "Go sleep"

Sasuke blinked, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek "Thanks"

"For?"

"The food" he mumbled before disappearing into his room.

~~~

"Naruto!" I heard Sasuke call me in for the hundredth time. I hadn't even made it down the stairs this round!

"What?" I stopped back into his room, my eyes narrowed at the uchiha.  
"I want a foot rub" he said innocently an evil smirk on his face.

The damned bastard had been doing this for well over five hours! It was six O'clock and I'm already wanting to go to bed. I huffed frowning "Yeah right"

"Oh common, my little Nurse~" his smirk grew considerably, my eye twitching in response.

That pet name has been going on for 3 of the five hours.

"Fuck you Sasuke, I'm done playing house! Just go to sleep!"

Sasuke just stared at me "Then could you at least kiss me good night?" His hair fell into his face as he sat up.

"I guess" I approached him cautiously, my hands shoved in my pockets. I reached the edge of the bed leaning down to press my lips to his. He responded gently, but as soon as I started to pull away his hands flew to my head holding me there. I gasped (bad idea) growling as his tongue deviled into my mouth. One hand held my head firmly in place, the other sliding down my back so he could pull me with him when he lay down.

"MMPH!" I beat at him as he held me on top of him, his tongue still roaming my mouth leisurely. The bastard was NOT going to get away with this. He hummed, his tongue vibrating against mine. The hand on my back, snaked up my shirt, playing with my spine. I shivered my fingers gripping his bangs, pressing my lips harder to his, our teeth bumping.

He turned his head away breaking the kiss, his lips moving down my jaw. My fingers pushed his bans up his forehead twining with the rest of his hair. I tilted my head up giving him access to my neck "Sasuke, you're going to make me sick" I breathed as he trailed love bites on my pulse.

"Hmm, Would you mind being sick? Being here with me, in a bed all day long?" He asked sounding un interested.

"Yeah I would mind you perv!" I sat up quickly glaring down at Sasuke "I don't want to get sick!"

He sighed bringing his arms away from me and spaying them out above his head "You think I'd have the energy to do _that_ all day?"

"Well you have the energy now, don't you?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, licking his dry lips "Yeah well they say the best way to get rid of a fever is to sweat it out"

"Then go for a jog" I swung my leg off him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"And run in to Sakura again? I don't think so" he mumbled as his fingers made patterns on my back.

"You're really touchy feely today" I glared at the wall, holding in my laughter as his hand went uner my shirt and drew things on my bare skin.

"Don't get used to it" he snapped immediately taking his hand off me.

Sasuke really wasn't into the whole "Holding hands" gig. He was more of a "I'll have sex with you" guy….I mean…..i kinda don't even know what we'd be considered…

I don't even know if he considers me as his boyfriend.

His smiles are reserved for me though. They're not this huge idiotic grin that most people have, only a quirk of the lips. 

I laid back my head on his stomach "Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" 

"Do you like me….?" I turned my head to him my hair sticking to his stomach.

Sasuke looked down his nose at me pursing his lips "What kind of question is that?"

"Do. You. Like. Me" I repeated butterfly's in my chest.

"Stop being stupid" Sasuke sighed.

I sat up glaring at him "Just answer the question"

"I'm not going to answer something so ridiculous" he told me with a frown.

"Maybe I should ask myself that question" I spat "Do I like you? Yeah…..now if I asked why…..i don't even think I have an answer, because you're such a damn bastard! You're mean to me, you ignore me, you insult me, and I don't even know if you're being serious with me, or if you're just fucking with me!; Literally!"

Sasuke stared at me with a blank expression "You're such a woman getting all emotional like that"

"I'm not a woman and you know that" I looked away from him "You haven't even taken me out on a date….you don't want anyone to know we're seeing each other…." 

"We are not dating" he said sternly.

"Then _what _are we doing?" I raised my voice clenching my fists. The ass hole wants to do all these things with me and then just…throw me aside.

Sasuke didn't answer me.

"Well?" I grinded my teeth.

"Why does it matter."

I wanted to get up and leave.

To just walk right out of the room, and leave him to take care of his own sick self.

"It may not matter to you, but it does to me okay?" I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes, cringing at the thought of being such a cry baby.

"You're such a loser" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I know" I agreed with him. 

I really was a loser. Thinking that Sasuke mother fucking-Uchiha would have at least a shred of feeling within him. Yeah….right. 

And the tooth fairy is real….. 

"I didn't mean it dobe" Sasuke's voice was quiet, sounding almost apologetic. Almost.

"Whatever" I hunched my shoulders trying to hide my face in my bangs.

"Look…..did I hut your feelings or something….?" I could feel him sit up behind me.

"No" I answered a little to quickly.

"I thought being with a guy would be so much easier in the emotion department" he groaned scooting closer to me "Naruto. I like you. There, happy?"

"You only said it because you think I want to hear it"

Sasuke grabbed my shoulder pulling backwards into his lap. He stared down at me, eyes widening when he saw my tear streaked face "Naruto…."

I lay there watching him with curiosity as his face twisted into an expression I'd never seen on him before.

"I've told you before that a real ninja can know what the other is feeling and thinking with a simple punch…" he crumpled his brow in thought for a moment before speaking again "I'm not good with words. I relied on the way I would touch you. Couldn't you tell?" His finger wiped the wetness from my face, thumb pressing into my bottom lip "Can't you tell how I feel by the way I touch you? When I hold you, when I kiss you, when I stroke the hair out of your face when you sleep…" he smiled a little "Mind you, you _are _asleep while I do that…..but the rest of the time…..I'm gentle with you. To me the gentleness is my love for you"

"L-love?" I blinked surprised.

"yeah…." He looked away, a blush on his face that I almost never saw.

I smiled "I guess I can see it now…."

"Just think….whenever we're not on the battle field and I make physical contact, it's my way of caring for you…." He looked back down at me again, coal eyes meeting ocean blue ones.

I reached up my hand tugging lightly on his bangs. I made sure I wasn't so rough this time.

He leaned over, thumb opening my mouth as his tongue dipped in.

I breathed heavily through my nose, his body temperature almost too hot to bare.

I felt him smile against my lips, tongue playing with my own. He pushed me off his lap keeping our faces connected, lifting one of his legs over me once they were free. Sasuke's hands took my own placing them against the mattress, giving them a quick squeeze before moving quickly to push my shirt up to my chest.

"Ha~" he broke the kiss for the second time kissing down my neck. Before I could even register what was happening his mouth latched onto my right nub sucking furiously, teeth scraping against it. I gasped arching in to him, my hands fisting the sheets.

He chuckled looking up at me. I blinked down at him as he opened his mouth and bit my opposite nub, digging his teeth into the surrounding area while his tongue flicked it. Again he started sucking, knawing on my flesh intent on making a love bite. 

"Oww!" I hissed as his teeth dug a little deeper than I would have liked.

"Sorry" he mumbled a quiet apology giving the purplish mark a quick kiss.

Sasuke's tongue dragged down my abdominen dipping into my belly button as his hands un-did the clasp on my pants. My breath hitched, the cold air hitting my member. I was relieved though when I was concealed in a warm moist mouth, Sasuke's lips wrapping around my dick, and his tongue pushing into the slit. I moaned throwing my head back, my skull digging into the mattress "Sasuke~"

He started to move his head up and down, keeping up with the suction while he was at it. I moaned again, higher this time, my hands leaving the sheets and grasping the sides of his head. I held Sasuke in place thrusting up and into his mouth, making small noises of content as he hummed. The chances of Sasuke EVER just sitting there and let me face fuck him was slim to non, so I would milk this as much as possible.

"I-i….ah~" I tossed my head to the side gasping as a knot formed in my stomach, getting tighter and tighter every second.

Sasuke tore his head out from between my hands, looking down at my member, his hand replacing what his mouth had currently been doing. I thrust up to meet his harsh jerks my hands reaching for him.

I watched through my thick lashes as Sasuke leaned over me hand working between my legs.

"Are you close Naruto?" He asked in a breathless whisper, kissing me softly.

I couldn't even manage a nod as I opened my mouth in a silent scream.

Unfortunately my bliss was halted as Sasuke's fingers wringed me tightly at the base of my cock.

"Ah-Wha…What the hell?" I panted staring dumbfounded up at the raven.

He smirked releasing my member, moving away so he could pull my pants right off my legs, throwing them carelessly behind him.

"We're going to come together" He informed me pulling himself out of his boxers, smearing the precum over his head. He shifted shimmying the boxers a little ways down his thighs so his dick had a little more room.

"Besides, I know you like being teased Naruto" His smirk grew as he looked at me knowingly.

"Do not" I propped myself up on my elbows.

Sasuke looked down letting a trail of spit leak from his mouth and on to his throbbing rod, his hand immediately spreading it over the length. I bit my lips imagining what Sasuke would do with that thing…..

I _knew _what he would do to me, and I couldn't deny that I was looking forward to it.

As Sasuke stroked himself, he began to suck on two of his fingers lathering them up to prepare me.

I reached forward, balancing on my right elbow and grabbed his wrist "Don't bother" I rasped, my voice almost inaudible.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, my hand pulling his away from his face "You sure?...i don't want to….damage you" He moved forward, fitting in between my legs.

"Don't flatter yourself, you're not that big" I barked grinning at him.

Sasuke's face went serious, his hands coming to grip my shoulders. His knees pushed under my butt, the tip of his member squishing between my cheeks and teasing my hole "You'll regret that" He trust into me in one fast movement, my voice filling the room with a pained cry.

"Told you" he smirked down at me as tears beaded at the corners of my eyes.

"Shut…up" I grunted gritting my teeth "You bastard"

"Well I _was_ going to prepare you, but _someone_ said no" He shrugged, eyes squinting as I tightened on him.

"Just….let me adjust" I said closing my eyes and trying to relax.

Sasuke lay on top of me. I could feel his heart beat against my chest as his lips kissed me gently under my chin. He could be so sweet sometimes…..well….on _special occasions_. 

I took a deep breath "Okay" I moved my hips forward, flexing my muscles around his length. Sasuke groaned in to the crook of my neck pulling out to the tip. It was still uncomfortable but not painful anymore. His fingers dug in to my hips suddenly lifting me off the mattress. I gasped as he thrust into me, scrunching his face up as he did so.

"Loosen up would you?" he said through clenched teeth, nails scraping my flesh.

I closed my eyes trying to relax, Sasuke pulling out once again. My body jolted as he pushed deep inside me, pulling out and repeating this action over and over again. My heart pounded, my spine tingling from having the raven inside me.

"Ah" I gasped as he released my hips and lifted my left leg over his shoulder. One hand held my ass up, while the other held my knee in place, ramming himself into me at a different angle. His brow crumpled, mouth turned down in fixation. He went faster, deeper, and harder.

I screamed in pleasure my hands searching for something-_anything_- to grab on to.  
Sasuke's mouth hung open, panting harshly, his movements becoming erratic.

The pleasure washed through me, like ripples in a pond, the waves getting larger with the more strength put behind each thrust.

I could hardly breath as I arched my back, wrapping my free leg around his back, pushing his even deeper if possible; trying to get all of him inside me.

"Don't … do that" I heard him say catching his breath. I looked at him confused, a little frustrated that I was trying to focus on the feeling inside me and he wanted to talk.

Ha…..Sasuke wanting to talk….yeah right.

"Do what?" I gasped lifting my hips to meet him, digging my heel into his lower back.

"That" he moaned out falling forward, his forehead pressing into my chest as he thrusted into me rapidly; wildly.

I grabbed the sides of his head, twisting my fingers into his hair as his mouth found one of my nipples.

"You're going to make me cum" he said, his words broken and muffled as he sucked on my chest.

"Then cum" I told him the knot in my stomach returning full throttle.

"Inside..?" he questioned breathlessly making me want to cum right then and there myself.

I tried to say yes, but when I opened my mouth all that escaped was a drawn moan.

"Tell me…." He coaxed huskily slowing in his movements, trying to drive me insane.

"Inside" I sounded desperate, making me frown "Cum…inside me" I moved my hips forward, trying to get more friction, trying to get him to pick up his pace.

I felt Sasuke smirk against my skin as he drilled into my body, making me writhe in pleasure, making me scream for more. His hand snuck between us grabbing my dick in a harsh jerk, pumping me in time with his thrusts.

The knot was so tight that I swore it would twist my insides into dust, but it simply broke, my semen spreading over mine and Sasuke's abdomenen. My muscles clenched around Sasuke milking him for all he was worth, my name falling from his lips in a heated rasp.

Sasuke covered me completely, his head resting on my chest, tucked under my chin. His arms splayed out on either side of me, his chest shifting quickly as he breathed hard. I ran my finger through his hair, closing my eyes, basking in the afterglow.

"Naruto" Sasuke's voice was doused in a sleepy mist, the air from his lips ghosting over my collar bone.

I gave his hair a little tug, jutting the top of his head with my chin in acknowledgement.

"I think I'm going to be sick…." He warned me.

My eyes widened in panic as I felt the grumble of his stomach "Then go to the bathroom!" I shouted my mind of the brink of snapping "Go!"

**Well, this was for a contest at my school….a club guys-I did not hand this is for a class xD  
**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything recently…..so here's some smut for yah as an apology…._**

**LOT'S OF LOVE! STYA WITH ME MAN-STAY WITH ME!**

**Btw im half way done the first chapter of a snakes tail kay? Look forward to it xD**


End file.
